the light wins
by MistressMetis
Summary: After seeing a furious Narcissa screaming at Lucius in the middle of Diagon Alley, Hermione thinks that its time for some girl talk.
1. Public display of hatred

Hermione Granger was walking along Diagon Alley when she saw a familiar looking woman screaming at her very distressed looking husband. Who would have thought that Narcissa Malfoy, ice queen extraordinaire, would let her emotions get the better of her and have a public argument with her husband? Hermione sure didn't. She walked a little closer and there was a ring of people staying around the couple. Lucius Malfoy looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. Narcissa didn't seem to even take breaths but kept yelling without pause, seemingly not aware of the people or place. As much as Hermione didn't like the woman or better: what she stood for, she couldn't let her embarrass herself like that. She was sure that Lucius must have done something very bad to receive a treatment like that. When she heard that he wasn't send to Azkaban she was shocked, but she figured that if you have enough money you could do anything. Hermione thought that his being free had less to do with his money and more so with Narcissas actions at the end of the war. If she wouldn't have have been loyal to him after the war he would surely be rotting away in a cell or would have been given a kiss. She strongly disliked that the woman hadn't stood up earlier but for Hermione it was only important that in the end she made the right choice. Narcissa Malfoy was a brave woman who tried to make herself seem aloof with her ice queen persona to not get hurt and to protect Draco and Lucius. But right this moment that mask had slipped and she was in the middle of Diagon alley screaming at Lucius. Hermione decided that it would be best to stop her from doing anything to aggravate the furious witch further and so she put a silencing hex on both of them, grabbed her hand as well as Lucius' and apparated them away.

With a plop, the three of them were standing in the forest of Dean and if looks could kill Hermione would be dead by now. „I am so sorry Mrs. Malfoy for doing this, but I couldn't let you embarrass yourself further. You are usually so in control of your emotions that I guess you just broke, but there were masses of people gathering around you and I didn't want you and your darling husband to grace the front of the Daily Prophet. I don't think they got a picture but I am not entirely sure." Hermione looked up and saw that Narcissa had relaxed a bit, but she her face was still red and slightly contorted so she didn't want to release her from the hex just yet. „Whatever Mr. Malfoy did must have been pretty bad if it aggravated you so much but…And I know we don't really know each other and that this was highly inappropriate and all that but I hold you in high regards and it just wouldn't do to have Rita Skeeter destroy you and the general public listening to your private affairs especially if they seems so..explosive..didnt seem like a good idea. I admit I didn't really think and I am very sorry. I am gonna lift the hex from you now, could you maybe not scream at me as well?" Narcissa took a good look at Hermione and she seemed to really have listened what she said. She just shook her ‚yes' and so Hermione stopped the hex. „Let me say again how inappropriate this was Miss Granger, but nevertheless I am grateful that you stopped me in front of the public. Lucius was really out of line and I just couldn't help myself, I usually just ignore the shit he says but at some point it is just enough!" Hermione was now openly gaping at the aristocratic woman in front of her. First of all Hermione Granger was standing in a FOREST with an ex Death Eater and his wife. Also the woman that is usually called icy bitch admitted to having feelings even if it was anger and she swore! Narcissa Malfoy swore and said what her husband oftentimes talked about annoyed her so gravely she showed emotion in a public setting. When she looked at Lucius he looked furious, therefore she decided to put a binding hex on him and then sent him home.

She got a feeling that Narcissa needed someone, anyone but Lucius to talk to. Now it was Narcissas turn to gape, she didn't even know that one could apparate someone else somewhere without leaving as well. „Why did you do that?" „I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Malfoy, but I think you need some time to cool of before you talk to him. I don't mean to be patronizing but I did feel kind of sorry for him a few minutes ago." Narcissa outright laughed at that, as unbelievable as that sounded. „How about we take a walk and if you feel up to it you can tell me what he did to get you so furious? I know that we don't know each other too well, but in a situation like this I would usually go to Ginny and as I am not sure you have someone like that I just want to offer." She said with a smile to Narcissa. The other woman looked at her as if she had grown another head. The war had been 3 years ago and they did do small talk at various events but that was it. Hermione was also sure that either she would get hexed into oblivion just for offering or the other witch would just insult her and leave. What she did really surprised Hermione. „I think that sounds amenable. And you are right in your assumption that I do not have someone to discuss any marital problems that I might is a beautiful forest, but I don't recognize it. Would you tell me where you brought us?" „Oh I am so sorry, we are standing in the forest of Dean, when I was younger my parents would take me here for long walks with our dog. I love it and usually when I don't know where to go or when I have a problem I come here." „It is a nice place."

They started walking in companionable silence for the better part for an hour when Hermione notices that Narcissa is shivering. It was pretty late, probably around 9pm and it was October after all. Hermione stopped and picked up a leaf. She transfigured it into a fashionable coat and carefully put it over the other woman's shoulders. Narcissa was ripped out of her thoughts when Hermione put a coat on her, it was already warm, the other witch must have put a heating charm on it. She thought it very nice, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had tried to do anything to make her feel cared for or even worth living. Even though her decision to lie helped win the war, other people were still suspicious and were usually insulting her and her husband, well they had an arranged marriage, she did what she had to to protect her family, but other than that she and Lucius were only married on paper and he treated her like a common whore and someone to bring to events. It was like that in pureblood marriages but she would have enjoy it if he tried to act as if he cared sometimes. He told her who she could talk to and generally ordered her around. That she blew that day was no surpass, he had it long coming. And this witch took it upon herself to not let her embarrass herself further as well as avoiding her problems being known to the world; she even tried to make her feel comfortable when she herself didn't even know she was uncomfortable. She realized this young woman had done more to make her feel good and appreciated than anyone in the last twenty years combined. She still felt the argument from earlier and she couldn't take it anymore so she just crumpled to the ground and started sobbing hysterically. Hermione did not see the falling apart of the other woman coming and when she did Hermione didn't low what to do. All she did was take a walk and put a warm coat on Narcissa, what Lucius said earlier must have really crushed the older witch. Hermione transfigured a bush to a huge sofa and picked the crying woman up and sat her down. Narcissa was now clinging to her and all she could do was to rub soothing circles on her back and to tell her that everything would be alright. Hermione could feel the hot tears on her neck and they didn't seem to stop anytime soon, so she laid down on the sofa effectively taking Narcissa with her. She put a heating charm on the whole area around them and a wards around them as well as an umbrella charm above them. When she put a blanket over them the other witch was still sobbing so in another effort to calm the distraught woman she opened the witches hair and started to run her nails over Narcissas scalp with one hand while the other was still rubbing circles on her back.

When Narcissa felt nails scratching her scalp she couldn't help herself but she stopped sobbing and let out a deep sigh. She had always enjoyed having her hair played with and when nails occasionally scratched her scalp it was all she could do to not stet purring under Hermiones ministrations. The only person who had ever given her this treatment had been Bellatrix, and she was the only one who she could show her emotions to with the knowledge she wouldn't judge but try to comfort her with success. Narcissa didn't know how Hermione knew what to do but it was helping and her breathing slowly evened out. Hermione thought that it was really interesting that just a hand stroking the older woman's hair would get her to calm so quickly and she didn't stop even after the witch had been asleep for a while. Narcissa had gorgeous hair and running her fingers through her long strands made Hermione feel calm as well and right there on a couch in the forest with Narcissa Malfoy in her arms she felt really and truly save for the first time in months. She looked at Narcissa and could see the some lines in her face but nothing big, she still didn't look a day over 30, the Blacks really did age gracefully. Then she started to think about the melt down Narcissa had just had. She knew that she was very upset with her husband but never would she have imagined that she would start crying anywhere but her chambers. Narcissa looked so calm and innocent in her sleep, as if she hadn't a worry in the world, Hermione put her chin on the other woman's head and continued the soothing strokes on her back.

After another two hours of watching the older witch sleep, she could feel her stirring. Hermione would have expected her to wake up sooner, but apparently Narcissa had been quite content and even started purring at some point. Hermione decided to ask her about that, was the woman an animagus? With her feline grace she might be a cat. When she woke up Narcissa didn't know where she was but she felt very protected and warm and cozy. The cat in her really didn't want to leave this magical place anytime soon. Ever since the war, she couldn't sleep without waking up from nightmares, so she was quite surprised to have rested so comfortably. She was content until she realized that her very comfortable pillow, was in fact, moving up and down. Everything came rushing back to her and she felt really bad about her behavior. She put her head in the girls neck to protect herself from the looks she was sure she would get. „I wouldn't have pegged you for the cuddling type, but I cannot say I am all that surprised, in the last few hours you did quite a few things that I would never have expected you to do." The answer she got was a groan and she couldn't help but chuckle. The older witch looked up at her with mussed blond strands all over Hermiones torso and looked at her.

„What happened today hasn't happened in over 40 years, I think the last time I had a melt down like this was when I was 7 and Bellatrix had to go away to Hogwarts. I am very sorry for any inconvenience I might have been." At hearing that Hermione was shocked, if she had suppressed her emotions for over 40 years she would most probably have acted the same way. „You were no inconvenience at all, it is Saturday after all and I hadn't anything planned. If you don't mind me asking, but why so long, I don't think I could do with not having a good cry every few months." „The only person who ever cared about me enough to let me cry and be able to comfort me was Bella. After she went to Hogwarts I had no one I could trust enough to just let go and with me it is that once I start crying I mostly don't stop for days. Therefore I try not to reach that point. Today was different because when you placed that heated coat on me, just because you thought it would be a nice thing to do I couldn't help myself anymore. Nobody has done anything remotely nice for me in the same period of time. You surprised me and since Bellas death I had no one to confide in anymore, even if my Bella had been replaced with a crazy person a long time ago, I could always count on the occasional hug. With her gone no one has touched me except maybe a handshake in 3 years. Draco left so I haven't had him either and I guess I never let go of anything."

Hermione was surprised at the honesty with which the older witch had answered her. She couldn't believe that no one had comforted or even just hugged in such a long time. She pulled Narcissa even closer to give her a proper hug and put a kiss in her hair. „ I am so sorry to hear that, I don't understand how a beautiful woman like yourself hasn't been touched though. What about your husband?" Hermione could feel some tension come back to Narcissas shoulders at the mention of her good for nothing oil of a husband, but with a few strokes through her hair she relaxed again. „Our marriage was arranged, there was never love in it and when he wants sex he gets sex but he just fucks nothing else. I don't count it anymore. Casual touches aren't Lucius´ style." Hermione was stunned. „Do you mean to tell me that he violates you and no one cares?" „I have long stopped caring, I feel numb all the time and in those situations I just think of something else. And I don't really let people touch me other from that; Bella and Draco have been the exception and well, now you." Hermione didn't know what to say, she would never have thought that in pureblood marriages behavior like that would be normal. What she really didn't understand was why Narcissa didn't leave Lucius or why not let him rot in Azkaban. It didn't matter though and so Hermione sat up and positioned Narcissas head inner lap. „You do realize that I wont let that bastard hurt you anymore, don't you? No one treats the people I care about with so little respect." Did Hermione just tell her that she cared about her? Narcissa stared up at the girl, they hadn't known each other other from gatherings and now this young witch is the first person in her life that openly tells her she cares and wants to protect her? Not even Bella was so open with her. It was Narcissas turn not knowing what to say. So she just nuzzled the girls stomach and whispered „thank you".


	2. the morning after

After Narcissa fell asleep again, Hermione decided to apparate them to her home. She had a small house fit for a small family in which she was currently living by herself. With a plop, the two witches landed softly on Hermiones four poster king sited bed. The older witch didn't even stir, she just clung to Hermiones waist and nuzzled her belly. Hermione extracted herself from Narcissas grasp and decided that if they were going to sleep she should change them both so they'd be comfortable. She went and took a hot hot shower, after her day it was much needed. When she finished her nightly rituals it was past midnight and Narcissa had taken over the large bed and Hermione was amused that such a tiny person could take up so much space. Without heels, Narcissa was actually shorter than Hermione, she took her shoes off and transfigured her clothes in a long nightgown, she didn't think Narcissa would appreciate old school jammies and lingerie wasn't it either. Hermione pulled on a tank top and pajama shorts and put on candles so that there was a light glow in the room in case the other woman should wake up during the night. She then pulled the sheets down and laid herself and the other witch under the silken sheets, put some light music on and fell asleep.

When Narcissa woke up, she felt someone spooning her from behind and there was an arm around her tiny waist. She turned around a little and could see Hermione sleeping peacefully. Again she didn't wake up from a nightmare but she was so unused to sleeping by now that it was no surprise that she only slept four hours at once. She took a closer look at the room, The walls were Gryffindor red and the bed deep brown, the curtains were gold and there was a fire in front of the bed as well as some strange contraption, probably muggle she thought. Then she noticed what she was wearing but couldn't see her clothes anywhere, she figured that Hermione transfigured her clothes, that made her feel better about the situation, she wouldn't want Hermione seeing her body without clothes. The war had left its marks on her as well as her husband and the Dark Lord. Also she wasn't the youngest anymore, and she would generally feel uncomfortable be that exposed to another. The only thing nakedness ever gave her were beatings, she hoped it would be different with the sleeping witch that still held her, but she didn't think it easy to trust and they hadn't known each other long enough. Though her actions earlier that they showed that she did in a way trust Hermione more than anyone else and she even slept good next to her. She hadn't shared her bed since Lucius kicked her out for being too cuddly and moving around too much. She didn't know what it was that she felt for the woman beside her but she decided that she would take whatever she could and maybe they could become friends or even more. _More Cissy? Where did that come from._ No she was a married woman and Hermione liked men as far as she knew and she wouldn't want to risk whatever they had for anything. She was feeling safer in her arms than she had since she was 7 and Bella stopped protecting her from her parents wrath; she couldn't give that up. She turned around put her arms around Hermione and cuddled into her body. She hoped that the witch wouldn't kick her out but she needed the physical contact, she hadn't had any in so long and Hermione giving it so willingly she couldn't help herself. After a while she fell asleep again.

Hermione woke up with a warm body cuddled into her chest and lots of long blonde hair in her face, she really had to grin. No nightmares, the first real rest since the war. She felt refreshed and decided to make breakfast in bed for Narcissa, from what she told her yesterday, the older witch was in serious need of some pampering. Hermione did not know why she felt so strongly about this witch but she realized that she didn't think it unpleasant. She got slowly out of bed to not wake her up and went in the kitchen to prepare some food. By the time Hermione came back to the room Narcissa was rolling around and sobbing in the pillow, desperately trying not to scream. Hermione realized that she must be having a nightmare, she knew them all too well. She rushed over and put the tray on the foot of the bed and laid back down next to the witch and started by stroking her hair and slowly she pulled her into her body and from one second to the next the woman was calm and content again. Hermione thought it weird that just some claiming motions would get her so happy but didn't think more of it. She started petting her cheek and tickled the other woman's stomach and with a giggle Narcissa woke up. Those huge red rimmed sea blue eyes were sparkling up at her and she was grinning.

When she saw Hermione she lunged at her and started tickling her as well. „Stop I don't want the breakfast to fall down!" She cried and Narcissa abruptly stopped. She went and retrieved the tray from the other end of the bed and put it in front of Narcissa. „Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy, I woke up some time ago and decided to make breakfast. I didn't know what you like so i made a little bit of everything." The older witch just looked at her, stunned. „Good morning, since I have cried all over you and used you as personal pillow I think it is time for you to call me Narcissa. Thank you for breakfast, I have never had breakfast in bed." She said with a big smile on her face. Hermione was glad that she brought her in such a good mood, she really didn't understand the ice queen comments anymore. Within the last 24 hours the woman in front of her had shown more emotion than she thought possible. „You will have to call me Hermione then. And as for the pillow, I found it quite calming. I haven't slept through the night in a long time, so thank you. I cannot believe you never had breakfast in bed, it is the best thing ever!" „Well Hermione, you will have to introduce me then. And it all looks delicious, I will have a hard time deciding." Hermione smiled at that, she liked the way her name sounds from Narcissas lips. She put on some good mood music and put a piece of melon on a fork.

„Just eat whatever you can, you have become way too skinny." Narcissa mumbled something at that. „What was that?" „I said Lucius likes me this way.." She looked away from Hermione. The younger witch brought her hand to Narcissas face and turned her face to her. The woman looked distressed and sad, the eyes lost their sparkle in just a second. „You are severely underweight, I can see your ribs through the nightgown. This is not healthy and I do not care what he thinks because he is absolutely wrong about this. The way he treats you is awful. Narcissa, how would you like to look?" Narcissa was surprised at the last question, she hadn't really thought about it. She didn't really like wizards robes and preferred a skirt over the heavy robes. She knew she was too thin but she hadn't really cared about anything since Draco went away and she only ever got to eat what Lucius put on her plate. „I do not know, I never thought about it but I realize you are right. I cannot keep going on the diet that he put me. And I actually like having some curves." „Well, I hope you start to eat more, we will start with breakfast. Open up!" She held her fork in front of Narcissas mouth, she opened it and ate the melon. Hermione was holding her breath when the full lips released her fork and Narcissa licked some juice off of her lips. She snapped out of it a send later and they had a lovely breakfast. When they were both dressed and showered Narcissa apparated home…


	3. the deed

With a plop Narcissa Malfoy was standing in her living room. „How dare you defy me like that, you stupid bitch? Who the hell do you think you are? First you show me up in public where you fully well know that I cannot do anything for the sake of appearances but then that mudblood Granger sends me home incarcerated and you not only allow such a treatment but you don't even come home and probably even told the fucking ‚Golden Girl' all about the marital problems that we wouldn't even have if you would just do as I say. Which is what you are bloody supposed to do. You are my wife and you will do as I say!" Lucius screamed at her.

Narcissa was completely shocked, from coming from Hermiones house,which was like a safe haven to this, was truly two different worlds colliding. She was used to this treatment, but she still had Hermiones gentle hands in her hair and the soft treatment that she had missed for such a long time. This, was now her personal hell. Narcissa had seen how different her life could be without Lucius in it, without him and the stupid obligations and expectations he had for her. Being a wife was never what she wanted to be and being submissive had never even been in her nature. Sure she was never as wild as Bellatrix or brave as Andromeda, but she didn't take shit for granted. Narcissa couldn't understand why she had allowed Lucius to treat her in this inhumane way. She ate what he gave her, wore what he wanted her to, slept with him when he wanted and went to parties with him to help with the Malfoy reputation. Not once in the past twenty years did she think about what she wanted out of life. Of course she did it to save Draco from his fathers mishaps but still, she had been the obedient wife for long enough she decided.

„Well Lucius, frankly I do not like the way you treat me and I am sick of it, I have once been an independent woman, with dreams and expectations from life. I wanted to be a healer, I wanted to have a loving family and good conversation every now and then. I wanted a husband who would treat with respect and who would understand that my wants and feelings are as important as his. That even though I have learned to school my face into an aloof, arrogant and icy expression, my partner knows that I need someone to lean on once in a while. That I need to be told that I look beautiful or a hug or a kiss and maybe even a bouquet of flowers-just because! But I knew that with an arranged marriage I couldn't get all of that. I have been the good daughter, the one that didn't go bats hit crazy or married a muggleborn. I had to be what my sisters couldn't be, and so I got fucking you. You decided what I could and couldn't do and what was the best for the family. When did you ever ask me how my life before our marriage was, or what I am interested in or slept with me for MY pleasure? Yes, that's right! NEVER! And therefore I want a divorce, and I don't care about what that is gonna do to our reputation. You starved me the past several weeks for fucks sake! I am a woman, alright, I am not your personal slave. That is why I didn't come home last night, because I didn't feel like handling you and your ever lasting expectations for your pureblood wife. So I am leaving and you may talk to my lawyer." With that she waved her wand to summon her clothes and everything that belonged to her and apparated to the Three Broomsticks to book a room.

After leaving everything in her newly acquired room she went to the ministry and met up with the Black family lawyer and went out of the meeting later on that day with a trial one week later. She then decided to check in with Hermione and to thank her again for what she did the day before. The girl had be right, she would most definitely not have enjoyed being on the front page of the Prophet. The young woman was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which was quite amazing for someone so young, she knew that Hermione was the youngest Head of a Department ever. Narcissa hoped that she even had time to see her it was Monday after all, and Hermione probably usually worked through the week end; which she obviously didn't do as she spent half of it with Narcissa.

Putting her ice queen mask in place she approached the secretary. „I want to see Miss Granger." „Do you have an appointment?" „No, but does that really matter?" That made the secretary look up in Narcissas icy blue orbs and a little shocked she scrambled around the desk into Hermiones office. „Hello Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy is here to see you. She wants to see you now. As in right now. I know you have lots to do already but I must admit I am kind of scared and I don't think that she will take no for an answer,….." „It is alright Penelope, she can be quite scary. And I don't think she will leave either. What time is it?" „It is 12:30, why?" „Well, I guess dear Lady Malfoy wants to go for lunch." Penelope just looked at her disbelievingly. „Dont ask it is a long story, I might tell you later. Might. Now let me see my guest." Penelope went out of her office and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, dressed impeccably as usual. Navy blue dress that hugged her tiny frame and silver heels with a silver clutch. „Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa shot her a glare. „Sorry, hello can I do for you today?" The blonde looked her up and down, she was wearing her signature black pencil skirt with white blouse and grey blazer, the only color were her dark red heels. Hermione looked to die for, the skirt accentuated her forever ongoing legs and the blouse showed a nice bit of cleavage. Narcissa nodded approvingly. „I was wondering if you would like to go for lunch, after what you did yesterday I have to thank you and how to do that better than with a nice meal? If you are busy we can reschedule it for another day tough; I decided to come by after being in the ministry anyway." „No, I would love to go for lunch, I have to clear my head for a while anyway. I have been in here since 5am this morning. Why have you been in the ministry? Did anything bad happen?" Hermione asked worried, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear. She realized she must have looked a mess, her lipstick was probably all over the place from chewing on her lip and her hair was a mess. Her usual bun was released after three hours of working and she had been running her fingers through it in exasperation over some cases. Narcissa didn't seem to mind though she was smiling at her and her blue eyes were sparkling like stars in the evening sky.

Hermione noticed that she was looking truly happy, so she stopped worrying and instead added to her question „Or is there a reason to celebrate?" Narcissa didn't expect Hermione to see right through her usually impenetrable gaze, but the brunette just had a way with getting her emotions and she felt utterly content and safe in her presence. „Well, I am divorcing Lucius. Yesterday was really eyeopening for me and…" She didn't get anymore out because she was encased in a bone crushing hug from Hermione, who picked her up and spun her around in sheer happiness. „Wow, what was that for?" „That was for finally doing something you should have done a long time ago and I am just so happy that you wont have to answer to that chauvinistic pig anymore." Narcissa regained her composure after being somewhat overwhelmed by the younger witches actions. Nobody had ever spun her around, not even when she was a kid. But it made her feel carefree and again the brunette had surprised her and she really liked it.

Usually she hated surprises, with Lucius a surprise meant mostly something bad. Another fundraiser, another night of his only pleasure or something similar. With Hermione a surprise was always something positive and she found herself wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with the young woman. She quickly got rid of that thought though. „So were are we going for lunch?" Hermione asked. „It is gonna be a surprise, you have surprised me so many times, now you get one!" „I am totally fine with that, lead the way Lady." Instead Narcissa grabbed Hermiones hand and apparated them away.


	4. Lunch or a date?

The sun was blazing and Hermione wished she wouldn't be wearing stockings. As she looked around she noticed that they were standing in front of a cute restaurant, but she didn't think they were in London or even England anymore. „So, why and more importantly where did you take me?" Narcissa seemed radiant, her skin glowed in the sunlight and her blonde hair was shining. „Why, in Italy of course!"

„You took me to another country? For lunch?" Narcissa flinched and took a step away from the other witch. Hermione noticed the shift in the older woman's demeanor and added quickly, „It is not bad, I was just seriously not expecting that." Narcissa looked at her disbelievingly. „You are not gonna hurt me?" Hermione was taken aback, did the witch really think she would ever do anything to harm her? Hermione was not even sure if she could best her in a duel! „Narcissa, I need you to understand that I am never, under any circumstances going to hurt you. Ever. I understand that you don't trust me yet, but you should trust in yourself. I am quite sure that you could easily best me in a duel and I am also sure that if you didn't want me to touch you that I would not be able to. You are an amazingly powerful woman and witch, and I will do my best to win your trust. You can believe me when I say that I am of no threat to you." „I am sorry Hermione, I know you would not hurt me. I am so used to getting hurt by the people I care about that I just lashed out for a second."

Hermione pulled Narcissa in a hug and whispered in her ear „You don't need to be sorry, I get it." When they pulled out of the embrace, the younger witch asked „Are you ready to go in? I am very hungry and my break is only for an hour. Also, I am intrigued by this place. I have never been in Italy but I love the countries' food, so I am excited to get my first real Italian food." Narcissa lead them in and in her elitist way she talked to the personnel and handled their order in perfect Italian. The waiter looked distressed and a little scared.

„I must say that I didn't think I would ever say this, but you are very hot. The way you handled the staff and the way that language rolled off your tongue was so attractive, I can't." The older witch laughed loudly and the waiter shot her a disbelieving look, he probably didn't think the ice queen could laugh. „I don't know what to say, thank you?" Hermione relished in the uncertainness of the other witch. „You are truly beautiful Narcissa, it is about time you realize that. And do you speak any other languages?" „I will try my best. And I do. About five other languages I guess." „Which ones?" „Mhhm, Mermish, French, Parselmouth, a little bit of German and Spanish." „Oh, wow! You are incredible. I only speak English and a little French." „Everyone has their talents, I am quite good with languages." „How did you learn Mermish though?" „I spent a lot of m time at Hogwarts with some merpeople, they are really nice once you get to know them. I started with a charm, so I could understand them but they offered to teach me and so I learnt it." They chatted for the rest of the meal and sincerely enjoyed the others company. They discovered that they had a lot of things in common, and were intellectually even-matched. After some time Hermione jumped up. „Oh my God, I am sorry but I really need to leave, it has been almost two hours already. I totally forgot the time, I enjoyed myself too much. I have mountains of work to do and will probably be at the ministry well after midnight." „I should have looked at the time, I am sorry for keeping you, I hope you finish a little earlier." „It was my pleasure, and I will try!" Hermione started to walk away, then turned around and blew the older woman a kiss. When she got to the bar she paid for both of them and left the waiter a big tip, he had had to deal with Narcissa Black in Ice Queen mode after all.

Narcissa looked after Hermione and could not believe what happened. Apparently Hermione went to lunch with her even though she lots of other things to do, she actually took the time to spend the day with her. Then she blew her a kiss, she could not believe the younger witch. _It was probably only because she didn't want to leave without some sort of friendly good bye, no reason to overcomplicate things,_ Narcissa thought to herself.


	5. That fucking beetle and cute robes

When Hermione was standing in her office again she started to think about her time with Narcissa. She got on with the older witch surprisingly well, and she felt comfortable in her presence. Hermione knew that she flirted some with the woman, but she had always had a soft spot for blondes. She knew that she was gay ever since she had a crush on her best friend in primary school. What she didn't know was wether Narcissa would take a liking to her as well. She was looking forward to spending more time with the woman, especially after the melt down Narcissa had the day before. She appreciated the thought of going to another country with her, she always forgot that with the EU and magic she could go to another country in Europe any time she wanted. Hermione still hadn't asked about the purring though, she would next time they met she promised herself.

The next day when Hermione got up, she was completely exhausted, it was 5am and she didn't get into bed before 3am. She didn't regret spending her lunch with Narcissa but she had been spending a lot of time away from work and she had to make up for the lost time. After a hot shower and two cups of coffee, she decided to get ready for the day. Hermione was feeling quite content and so she decided on a turquoise dress with a black thin belt above her hips and a light grey blazer. She finished the look with some matching eyeshadow, a silver necklace and black heels from Prada. If there was something she loved about her new job was, that she had enough money for designer clothes. More even, designer muggle clothes and she had a huge arsenal of heels. Hermione had never been the girl to care much about her appearance in school, but now she enjoyed the confidence and joy that came with a nice outfit. It made one feel so much better on any day, and she enjoyed to display her moods with clothes. Her secretary had even caught on that with her usual black and white outfit there was nothing exciting happening but every time that Hermione wore colors she was in a good mood and those were the days that Penelope gave her the harder cases.

When she got to work she noticed a huge crowd of people in front of her office and a sweating Penelope trying hard not to scream. „What is going on here?" She asked with a steady, confident voice but with an icy undertone. Hermione put a silencing charm on the crowd of men and looked at her secretary expectantly. „Well, these gentlemen are here because of what was in the Prophet this morning, I am sorry Miss Granger that I couldn't hold them off." „That is quite all right Penelope. So, what was in the Prophet this morning?" „Apparently you are the Ice Queens new toy." „What? Could you elaborate?" „Rita Skeeter…" „Oh no, I should have crushed that beetle when I had the time! What kind of bullshit did she make up now?" All eyes were on her, no one had ever heard the always proper and polite Hermione Granger swear. „You can close your mouths, I just got up and I don't appreciate having to deal with whatever Skeeter came up with at 6 o'clock in the morning!" „She got pictures of your lunch and now they are convinced that Miss Black is forcing the Golden Girl to get her reputation clean. After you saved her in the alley last time and now this, Rita has woven quite a believable story. These gentlemen want you to confirm and get some comments." The men nodded. „Then I am sorry to disappoint you, but my and Miss Blacks relationship is no ones business." She strode to the door of her office. „But I will tell you one thing, if I read anything about her taking advantage of the Golden Girl, I will find whoever wrote that shit and you won't like what I will do. Narcissa Black has saved every single one of you and she does not need me to up her rep." With a loud noise she shut the door behind herself.

Hermione could no believe it! She knew that there would be something about the divorce in the papers but that they had pictures of them together and making up stories… She didn't know what to think! Narcissa was not exploiting her, of that she was sure. The older witch would probably take the news badly, Hermione knew that she probably felt like she was exploiting her already. Narcissa could never rely on anyone for comfort and help, therefore Hermione expected her to stop contacting her altogether now that the public made those assumptions. Hermione couldn't let that happen though, she genuinely liked Narcissa and she wanted to be someone that the older woman trusted. Hermione decided to make a trip to the Three Broomsticks , she could ask for Narcissa there. She found out that Narcissa was living in one of the houses that the company had, so she went there.

Narcissa was absolutely livid. That woman dared to write about her and Hermione's relationship when she was not even sure what they were doing. Of course she had noticed the flirting from Hermione and she was not put of. She enjoyed the younger witches company and felt save with her, but now that beetle had destroyed everything. Narcissa put her icy facade back on and composed herself in true Black fashion, she would not allow herself to have another melt down. Blacks did not cry and she should have expected anything else, Hermione had been to good to be true. She went to the library to get something to take her mind off of another disappointment when she heard a noise coming from her living room. She strode over there quickly and was surprised to see Hermione Granger standing in the middle of her living room. She looked amazing in a tight turquoise dress, again with heels that made her legs look to die for. Narcissa was stunned, and she also did not understand how the witch got into the house. She had put up strong wards, not even the ministry could get inside.

„Well, hello Hermione, what do I owe your visit?" „I am sorry for arriving like this, but I needed to see you." „I guess it is about that article, I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." Hermione looked at the older witch, she looked stunning. She was sporting out of bed, messy hair and a terrycloth robe with little wands on it. Hermione would never have expected to see the woman in such a state but she found it adorable and cute to no end. She knew by now that Narcissa was no ice bitch but to see her like this was still a sight to see. „Exactly that is why I am here. I knew you would react this way and I want you to stop right now. I love to do things with you, you are an amazing person and I know that you are not taking advantage of me. I still want to see you and get to know the woman behind the ice. Therefore I took today off, there was no way I was gonna get anything done anyway with all those people from the newspapers around. Do you mind if I stay or did you have anything planned?" „I am glad you think that way, I would have hated not to see you anymore." Narcissa smiled at Hermione, with a huge genuine smile. She had dimples, Hermione had never seen them before.

„And I didn't have anything planned, you see it is 6 in the morning after all. Oh Merlin, I am a complete and utter mess!" With that exclamation she run away to her bedroom and closed the door behind her with a bang. Hermione was surprised that Narcissa ran, just because she wasn't dressed impeccably, it was 6am and Hermione understood that Narcissa wasn't dressed yet. She went after the witch and knocked at the door. „Narcissa open up or I will come in anyway!" Nothing happened. Hermione just opened the door and saw a distraught Miss Black lying on her bed with a pillow over her head. Slowly she moved to the side of the bed and softly stroked the other witches back.

„There is no reason for you to feel bad, it is very early and I didn't expect you to be dressed yet. But you would look lovely in a paper bag, so there really is no issue. I think that robe is absolutely cute on you." She continued her strokes, then she remembered the reaction she got last time from petting her hair. Hermione took the pillow away and laid down next to the crying witch, she started to slowly run her fingers through the blonde tresses and made it a point to massage and scratch the witches scalp. Narcissa shifted and laid her head on Hermione's chest and put an arm over her waist. „I am sorry, it is just that I care about what you think of me and you were standing there looking drop dead gorgeous and I was in a robe with wands on it! You seem to have a talent for seeing me with my emotions all over the place."

Hermione put a little kiss on Narcissa's hair. „I will never be half as beautiful as you are. But thank you anyway. I might get a matching robe with books or unicorns and then we can watch movies together." Narcissa cuddles a little closer and starts purring under Hermione's skilled hands. „That would be a sight, and please don't stop that feels so good!" Hermione smirked. „I won't, but I have a question. Why are you purring? Are you an animagus cat?" Narcissa looked up at her eyes wide. „How did you figure that out?" „Just the purring, McGonagall does it. Sometimes I sit with her in the library and she cuddles up inner cat form in my lap and purrs while I read and scratch her ears. We have gotten close with the war and all. She is like my magical mommy." „Well, you are completely right, like usual. I am a cat animagus, but I am unregistered so if that could stay under us that would be great." „I wont tell a soul. Can I see though?" „I am comfortable right now…"

„Please Cissy?" „Just for you." Narcissa made a mental note about the nickname calling, only Bella called her Cissy ever. She didn't like anyone using it, but with Hermione she did not mind. She transformed in a few seconds. A lion cub was lying on Hermione's lap. She could not help but grin. „Seriously? The great Narcissa Black is a lioness? Slytherin house would be so disappointed!" The cub just rubbed its nose on Hermione's belly and continued to purr under Hermione's petting. „You are very cute, a Black is a white lion, I would never have thought. Narcissa transformed back and looked affronted. „You called me ‚cute' twice now. I am the ice cold pureblooded bitch Narcissa Malfoy. I am badass, not cute or adorable." Hermione could not help herself but started to laugh. Narcissa looked to sweet with her nose crinkling and her eyes huge and there was anger and fire in them but under that Hermione could see fondness. She knew that Narcissa was only teasing her. „Says the witch in a robe with little wands on it."

She started giggling again and to her surprise Narcissa joined right in. When they were finished Hermione was laying on top of Narcissa and she got really quiet, Hermione looked in Cissy's sparkling eyes and kissed her. Her fingers were in the blondes mane Her tongue licked over the others lower lip and begged for entrance. It was soon granted and Hermione could feel the liquid fire curse through her entire body. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling that moment. When Narcissa started to moan, Hermione ended to kiss and looked in the witches face. Narcissa's usually pale cheeks were flushed red and her hair was messier than before. Her eyes were in a haze and her lips were swollen. She looked absolutely irresistible. Her chest was heaving and she pulled Hermione to her chest and put lots of tiny kisses all over the younger woman's face and hair. They looked at each other again, then Narcissa broke the silence. „We need to talk." She said with a serious look on her face.


	6. The talk and a mystery

They went to the living room and sat down on the enormous couch with some space between them. Narcissa looked at Hermione and couldn't believe what they had done and even less her reaction. She had never felt the way that Hermione made her feel. She lost herself in thoughts and got up at some point. Hermione looked up when Narcissa started pacing.

She cast a quick „Legilimens" and did not like what she saw, Narcissa's thoughts about them were all over the place. She got up and rushed to Narcissa, she held her by her shoulders and tilted her chin upwards.

„Listen to me Narcissa, I know how you are probably feeling. You are worried about what this, whatever this will become, is gonna do to my reputation. If it will cost me job, my friends, and so on. Also you are worried what your family is going to say, you love Draco and we are the same age and hate each other. But Cissa, I do not want to stop. I want to see you when you look all adorable in your wand robe and I want to take you on fancy and fun dates and I want to get to know you better. My friends know that I am gay and they might not be overly enthusiastic about you but I am sure that when they see us interact that they will be fine. If they are not then we will think about something but I am sure that once I cleared everything up that they will be fine, especially Harry. I will try my best to be nice to Draco and maybe we should go for lunch or dinner with him, to talk to him and for me to get to know him. We are in this together. I like you and I am quite sure that you feel the same way if that fabulous, amazing kiss is any indication. I will deal with Lucius for you and we will make sure that nothing interferes with your divorce. Believe me when I say that everything will come together."

Narcissa was baffled by how well Hermione could read her, she really wanted to give them a shot. Hermione was the best thing that happened to her right after Draco and she seemed to be serious about them . She didn't understand how the little witch could have thought about everything so fast though. Still, there was only one thing to say for her.

„Okay."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. „That is it? You are not going to lecture me about what being associated with the likes of you will do to my life and how you could never be responsible for that?" She asked.

„You seem to have thought about everything and I really like you, I do think that way but I am being a little bit selfish here. You, apparently, want to do this, whatever it is or will be, and I am not going to stop it. Hermione I am infatuated with you, I could never say no when you have clearly thought about this. If you are willing to take me, then I will let you. Also my inner animal has accepted you as mate and I could not stay away from you anyway." Narcissa clarified.

„You are going to need to explain the animagus thing later but I think we have more important things to do for now. Like sending your darling husband a nice letter as well as Draco to arrange some meeting in the near future."

Narcissa sighed, she did not look forward to any of those meetings. Lucius would no doubt make a huge scene, and she was not sure what he was going to do to Hermione.

„I will be right back but I need to get something for you." „I wanted to ask about that, how the hell dod you get in here?" Hermione smirked, she looked like a real Slytherin.

„I am a highly skilled witch you must know." She walked up to Narcissa and whispered in her ear. „Maybe I am gonna show you just all parts of my expertise soon." Narcissa began to shiver, her libido was doing somersaults and her cheeks flushed red. Hermione laughed at her reaction.

„Jesus Cissa, how old are you? With that cute blush of yours I would think you are just over 16." Narcissa felt hurt by her words, she could not help the blushing and Hermione had a point.

„Well if you are going to be like this I am not sure if it is worth the trouble to pursue this." She snapped. Hermione was taken aback. Sh would never have thought that Narcissa would react that way.

„I am very sorry Narcissa. I was only teasing you, I was not trying to be mean. I think it is very attractive that you react to me in such a way. I would never purposefully try to hurt your feelings." Narcissa looked into Hermione's sparkling caramel eyes. „No, I am sorry. I am still not used to anyone talking to me in that manner. I overreacted, it was because Lucius always made fun of me and then he abused me to finish it off. I know that you would never do that and you are nothing like him but it has only been a few days and before that I was living with my mad sister and her Death Eater friends who also taunted and pushed me around.I want us to work and I will try to think before speaking."

Hermione pulled the older witch in her arms, she could still not understand why anyone would want to hurt this wonderful being. She was so fragile and Hermione knew that she had to watch how she spoke to her and treated her, she would not want her to feel uncomfortable inner presence. Also, she couldn't believe that Narcissa was speaking so openly with her, she must trust her to be so honest and Hermione didn't want he rot regret placing her trust in her.

„I know that you are still adjusting and I will try my best to speak differently with you but it is just who I am and I cannot promise that I will stop teasing you completely. I will do it with love though and you will get a kiss afterwards. Is that a deal?" Narcissa's sky blue eyes went wide. They had a sparkle in them that she hadn't had for many, many years.

„I agree with that. So where is my kiss?"

Hermione pulled her close again by her waist and put one of her hands in her long blonde tresses. She caressed Narcissa's cheek with the other hand and pressed her lips softly to her lips. Narcissa smelled like honey and a summer nights breeze. She let her hands wander and soon Hermione was stroking Cissa's neck and grabbing her oh so perfect as that was still clad in her robe.

Slowly she let her tongue trail over Narcissa's lips and after a few seconds she opened her mouth to let Hermione in. When their tongues danced both witches felt like they were flying far above everyone else.

Their kiss was truly magical. Hermione was feeling quite faint and it was the utter fault of Narcissa. When they pulled back Narcissa needed to steady Hermione.

„Thank you. If this is the usual then you can tease me as much as you want." Hermione laughed at that. „I will try to remember that. Have I told you how amazing you are recently?"

„Not that I recall."

„You, Narcissa Black, are completely and utterly fantastic. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on and I adore that you gave me a chance." Narcissa felt the tears behind her eyes.

„Hermione, it is you who is wonderful. I am damaged goods and old and my reputation is terrible, I don't understand why you want me when you could have anyone. You are so stunningly beautiful and kind and intelligent. You have so much to look forward to in life…" „Stop Cissa! I want you, alright? There is no one else for me. You are amazing just as you are and I do not care what people are gonna say. You are not old, you are magnificent and I want to give us a shot."

„I don't know what to say, if I am really what you want then I will try my best to give you everything I have."

Narcissa was still weary of touching anyone else, Hermione usually initiated the physical contact but she needed to touch her. She kissed every free inch of pale and soft skin, then she pulled Hermione in an embrace.

„This is not going to be easy." Hermione looked into her blue blue eyes. „I know, but we will get through it. Now get dressed so we can do some damage control. I am sure a lot of people have read the Prophet by now."

Narcissa pecked Hermione's lips. „You sit your amazing booty tight there and I will be back shortly." She slapped Hermione's butt and went on her way. Wow, Hermione thought, Narcissa Black was still a mystery that she wanted to figure out.


End file.
